


Deneb

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 詳情請見lof





	Deneb

**Author's Note:**

> 詳情請見lof

【翔side】  
「…真安靜啊…」

牽著手走在沒有人的沙灘邊。  
只能聽到兩人踩在沙子上的腳步聲  
和打過來的浪花聲。

「…那些傢夥回去了，覺得寂寞了？」

我這樣問道。我們眼神相對，他fufu地笑了。

「有翔君在我身邊，所以不寂寞哦。…只要有翔君，就好」

在清澈的瞳孔深處，能看見小小的火焰。  
被那熱量所煽動，我心中燃起了想要抱住那瘦小身軀的欲望。  
不過，總算是忍住了。  
因為如果在這種地方抱了上去的話，我沒有能夠控制住自己的自信。

雅紀他，就像我們約好的那樣，今天中午剛過就帶著潤和nino回去了。  
我和智君則明天早上離開這裡。  
今晚，只有我們兩個人…。  
我情不自禁地，加大了兩人牽在一起的那只手上的力氣。

「…好痛哦…」

依舊軟軟地笑著，像是責備我似的小聲說。

「啊，對不起」  
「…怎麼了嗎？？」

聽到這句話，我停下了腳步。  
你在我前面一步的地方停了下來，回頭看我。

「…沒…。沒，什麼……」  
「…是嗎…」

為什麼你會知道呢？  
明明沒有表露在臉上。

應該是已經習慣了壓抑自己的感情的。  
從小，我的想法就沒有被尊重過。  
一切都必須照著那個人的想法做。  
既然這樣就只能把自己扼殺掉。  
儘管如此…。

「…偶爾，會想要把一切給破壞掉……」

我的低語，消失在了一陣又一陣的海浪裡。  
你，什麼都沒有說。

「…對不起，忘了剛剛的話吧…」

手被輕輕地鬆開了。  
我呆呆地看著被鬆開的手，這次換你將雙手環上了我都脖子。  
啾地，隨著這小小的聲音，你的唇碰上了我的。

「不要藏起來。把真正的翔君展現給我看…」

這樣說著，又給了我一個吻。  
這次，沒有馬上離開。

「…唔…嗯……嗯……」

變換著角度，時深時淺，飽嘗你的雙唇。  
舌頭伸進去後，你主動將自己的舌頭纏了上來。  
雖然之前接過很多次吻，但卻是第一次見到如此積極的你，大腦興奮得麻酥酥的。

不想，鬆開。  
不想離開啊。  
不想去，東京……。

那之後，我們並排坐在沙灘上。

智君輕輕地把右手放在了我的左手中。

十指相扣，那小小的腦袋輕輕的靠在了我肩上。  
鬆散的隨風飄動的頭髮撫過我的臉頰。  
有一點點癢的感覺非常舒服。

僅僅是在身旁感受到了你的體溫，這段時間一直都非常不安的心平靜了下來。

「…真厲害，啊…」

你抬頭望著天空，小聲感歎道。

我跟著你的動作抬起頭，滿天的星星在萬里無雲的天空中閃耀著。

「…好厲害…」

在這個基本沒有人造光的地方，也完全沒有遮擋住星光的東西。  
空中是從未見過的滿天繁星。  
平常只是隱約可見的銀河，也能看得清清楚楚。

「…就像是，這個世界上只有我們倆…」

你的低語也消失在了繁星間。

我們默不作聲地仰望了一會兒星空。

「…訥，那顆星星，叫什麼？」

你突然伸手指著南邊的天空。  
在你那漂亮的手指末端，閃耀著一顆紅色的星星。

「那個，是心宿二哦」  
「心宿二？」  
「對。那顆星星周圍，看起來像是“S”對吧？」

我慢慢用手指，一顆一顆地把那些星星指給你看。  
眼神緊跟著我的動作，你微微地點了點頭。

「那個是，天蠍座」  
「天蠍座的話，我知道。經常在占卜裡面出現的那個」  
「嗯。心宿二，是天蠍座的一等星哦。…那顆星星啊，其實是雙子星」

能教你點什麼，讓我有些開心。我一邊回憶著以前讀過的書上的內容，一邊說道。

「雙子星？」  
「在新宿二的邊上，還有一顆藍色的星星。但因為心宿二很亮，所以只能用天文望遠鏡才能看見…」  
「誒…像我們一樣呢」

沒有明白到他話中的意思，我看向智君，發現他微笑著將臉頰靠到我的肩膀上。

「心宿二，是翔君。然後，雖然平常看不見，但是我一直陪伴在你身旁」

完全沒有想到，你那溫柔的話語。  
不知不覺間，淚水充滿了眼眶。

「那，我們要一直在一起啊」

我吸了吸鼻子，聽到你發出了輕輕的笑聲。

「…嗯。絕對，不要離開我哦？」

再次，緊緊地握住你的手。

「不會離開的。無論發生了什麼，絕對不會……」

你輕輕的躺倒在了床上。

赤裸的上半身雖然纖弱，卻有著恰到好處的肌肉。  
但是，如同芳香四溢一般，空氣中彌漫著美色，我像是被吸引過去似的，用唇吻上了你那纖細的脖子。

你嚇得抖了一下。

「…很害怕…？」

看向你的臉，你緩緩的睜開了閉著的雙眼。  
顯現出來的眸子，微微的動搖著。

「…有點…。但是，沒關係。因為是翔君…」

你伸出手，撫摸我的臉頰｡  
我抓住了那只手，啾地親吻它。  
就這樣慢慢地將吻落在你的全身，也落在你的唇上。

「…如果難受的話，說出來。我不想勉強你…」  
「都說了沒關係的。而且…」

眼底搖曳著火焰。

「我也，想要翔君」

這句話，是信號。  
欲望宛如決堤的洪水般湧了出來，朝眼前那片唇猛撲了上去。

「…唔嗯！…嗯…嗯……」

舌頭和舌頭激烈地纏繞在一起。  
抓住了因為呼吸困難而想要逃離的你的下巴，不斷吮吸著你的舌頭。  
來不及咽下去的唾液淌了下來，我像是要追趕它似的，用舌頭舔舐著你的脖子。

「…啊…」

你顫抖著。

輕輕的將手伸向你胸前的紅殷。

「…啊…不，不行…」

用手捏了一下，你大幅度地顫了起來。

「嗯啊！」

心情很好的我用舌頭玩弄著另一邊的紅殷。

「…啊啊…！」

我糾纏不休的反復進攻，那裡漸漸硬了起來。  
每一次舔舐，你的身體都會顫抖。

真敏感啊…。

我想要偷看你的表情的時候，發現你用雙手將臉擋住了。

「給我看看你的表情。很有感覺的聲音也讓我聽聽啦…」

我在你耳邊，故意用比平常更低沉的聲音輕聲說道，你慢慢地放開了雙手。  
露出的臉，紅透了。

「…好害羞啊…」  
「…但是，想看，想听…。想要智的全部…」

我們的眼神只對上了一瞬間。  
便覺得那火焰燃得更旺了些。

「也給我…看看，翔君的全部…？」

那纖細漂亮的手指，撫上了我已經硬了的那個。

我性急地解開了你的腰帶，連著短褲，將褲子整個一起脫下。

「…啊…！」

彈出的你的那個，已經足夠硬了，  
我握住那個，毫不猶豫地含入口中。

「不，不可以的啦…！」

因為你慌張地抬著腰，所以為了不讓你逃走，我牢牢地抓住了你那纖細的腰。  
就那樣用力吮吸，你發出來前所未有的高音，身子向後仰去。

「啊，啊啊啊…！」

我口中的那個，變得愈發龐大且堅硬。  
我讓你覺得很舒服……  
像是在做夢般的心情，我毫不停歇地將嘴上下動了起來。

舔弄著表面突起的血管，在手中揉搓著下面的兩個球球。

「啊…啊…不…不行……」

抬頭看了一眼你的臉，眉頭緊皺，臉頰暈上了粉紅。  
時隱時現的紅舌，更是煽動著情欲。

「…xi，翔，君…快點…放，開……」

隱忍的聲音，昭示著你的極限。  
我衝刺著，加快了嘴上的速度。

「…不，不行…！要，出來…了…！」

射出來也沒關係哦。  
我想要你的全部。

「…啊…不，不行……！」

發出了更加高的呻吟，你將欲望射在了我的口中。

我咕咚地把它全都吞了下去，將唇吻上了用雙手擋住臉氣息還未平穩下來的你的耳邊。

「舒服嗎？」

偷看著你手臂下那通紅的臉，被你狠狠地瞪了。

「別問我這種事情啊！笨蛋！」

我哈哈地笑著，暫時爬下了床。

「翔君…？」

馬上就聽到了你有些不安的聲音。  
從行李中拿出來一個小瓶子後，又馬上回到了床上。

「這個是…」

一臉不可思議地看著這個，不知是不是知道了那是什麼，剛平靜下來的臉再次染得通紅。

「…準備得，太好了…。到底是在哪裡買到的啊，這種東西」  
「欸？網購。用老爸的信用卡買的哦」

不顧一臉嫌棄地看著我的智君，打開了瓶蓋，到了一些在手中。  
粘稠的液體將發燙的手掌冷卻了下來。

「腿，張開來…？」

你僵住了一瞬間，害羞地轉過臉去，在我面前怯生生地把腿張了開來……

「…啊…那，里…唔…嗯…！」

慢慢地花時間把入口擴張開。  
一開始十分難受地咬著牙的你的聲音，漸漸了帶上了情欲…。

「…啊…嗯…啊，嗯啊……！」

剛剛軟下去了的你的那個，也再次回到了硬挺的狀態。

…糟糕…我…也要………

拔出了在你身體中擴張的手指。

「…可以嗎…？我也，要忍不住了…」

你睜開了閉著的雙眼，微微地點了點頭。

「…如果很痛的話，對不起…」

把我已經脹大到極限的那個，抵在了入口。

「啊啊啊啊——‼」

近乎於悲鳴般的叫聲，在房間中回蕩。  
握著床單的手，因過度用力而泛起了白色。  
眼淚，落了下來。

“肯定很難受吧”我雖然非常理解，但是已經沒法把自己停下來了。

把整個插進去後，刻不容緩地開始抽插起來。

「啊！啊！啊啊啊」

頭向後仰，你喘著氣。

想著能幫你分散一點精力也好，用右手握住了你的前面，開始上下擼動。

「…啊…不，不要…！」

你的後面一下子緊緊地吸住了我。  
繼續抽插起來後，之前還非常難受的呻吟漸漸變得不一樣了…。

「…啊…啊，嗯…唔嗯…」

被你的呻吟所煽動，我的大腦停止了轉動。

只是一個勁兒地朝著那前面的至高點努力著……

「……啊…不，行……快要……」  
「sa，toshi…我，也……快要………」  
「…啊，啊…要……去，了………」

先到達高潮的，是你。  
我也，緊隨其後。

眼前展現出的，僅僅是一整片，純白的世界。

「…哈…哈…………」

用雙手包住了，不斷劇烈呼吸著的你的臉頰。

「…我愛你哦…智…」

眸子裡，已經看不見那火焰了。  
只有那平靜的如同夜晚的無風的大海般的顏色展現在眼前。

「…我也…愛你…翔…」

保持著相連在一起的狀態，抱住了對方，交換了一個吻。

沒拉上簾子的窗外，兩人之前仰望的新宿二正安靜地注視著我們……


End file.
